


Daddy's Little Tiger (Mischief Maker)

by TeddysHoney



Series: Kurt and Blaine [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, M/M, New Relationship, The Hungry Little Caterpillar, Time Out, Worried little!Blaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddysHoney/pseuds/TeddysHoney
Summary: It's nearly Halloween, and Blaine suddenly wants to go trick-or-treating even though he told Daddy he didn't. Now Kurt has to figure out what changed his mind, and Blaine is maybe not so honest when he overhears Daddy on the phone with Uncle Finn.





	1. A Phone Call

“Daddy, wanna be a tiger!” Blaine said, pouncing on Kurt on the couch. “'m f'rocious!” 

Kurt chuckled, ticking Blaine's armpits just a bit. “You're pretty ferocious, baby,” he agreed.

That was not what Blaine was looking for. “Daaaaaaaddy. Wanna. Be. Tiger!”

“You want to be a tiger for what? Halloween?” Kurt guessed, putting aside the book he'd been reading and pulling his baby up onto his lap.

Blaine nodded. “Uh huh.”

“I see. What kind of tiger do you want to be?” 

“Um, yeh-yo?”

Kurt giggled. That wasn't quite what he'd expected. “A yellow tiger?”

“Yeah!” Blaine clapped his hands excitedly. “A yeh-yo tiger wif big scawy feet!” He giggled wildly at that.

“Hmmm. I don't know, baby. I didn't think you wanted to go trick-or-treating.”

Kurt had asked Blaine a few weeks before if he wanted to go trick-or-treating. It wasn't something that they normally did, but his baby had been acting younger lately, and he thought it might be something he'd enjoy. A friend had told him about an age play friendly trick-or-treat that was taking place at a local adult club on Halloween. But, Blaine had told him he was too big for trick-or-treating and that he'd rather stay and pass out candy. He hadn't even wanted to dress up.

Blaine scrunched his nose up, suddenly shy. “Um, maybe I changeded my mind?”

Kurt nodded. He'd wondered if that might happen. “What changed your mind?”

The little boy didn't answer. Instead, he snuggled in next to Daddy, snuggling his head into his chest to listen to his heartbeat. 

Kurt didn't press, simply petting the boy's hair until he felt him relax a bit more against him. “You know,” he mused, “I'm not mad, baby. I just wondered what had changed your mind.”

“Sam,” Blaine whispered.

“Sam changed your mind? Is he going?”

Blaine nodded. 

Recently, Sam had told Blaine that he thought he might be little. Shortly after, Finn announced that he wanted to be a daddy. The two had been talking back and forth, but, to Kurt's knowledge, they hadn't agreed to anything yet. Maybe he was wrong. He decided he would call Finn later. “I'll see if I can find you a tiger costume,” he told Blaine. “I think it would be really fun to go trick-or-treating with Sam.”

Blaine lit up a bit. “Really, Daddy?” he asked, looking up at him.

“Really,” Kurt promised. “I don't say things I don't mean.”

Blaine whooped. He leapt onto the cushion he'd just been occupying and began to jump up and down. “Yay! Yay! Yay!”

“Don't jump on the couch,” Kurt reprimanded, grabbing the boy's wrist and pulling him down next to him. “I'm glad you're happy.” He smiled.

Blaine nodded vigorously, throwing his arms around Daddy's neck and squeezing him tight. “Thank you!” he squealed. “I go tell Sam?”

“Are you going to text him?” Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded.

“Go ahead, baby,” Daddy said, giving his already retreating form a gentle pat on the bottom. He shook his head as Blaine disappeared down the hallway in search of his phone. Kurt pulled out his own cell and logged into Amazon, searching for a yellow tiger costume. Almost everything that came up was for children, but he eventually found one for adults. It was cute, Kurt decided. If he'd had more time, he would have made one, but this one would do. Halloween was in five days. Quickly, he put the costume in the cart and checked out. He wouldn't tell Blaine he'd purchased one. He'd just surprise him when it came.

Next, Kurt called Finn who picked up on the second ring.

“Hey,” the tall boy greeted.

“Hi,” Kurt said, settling back into the couch. He lost no time in getting to the point. “Have you been speaking with Sam?”

“Uh, yeah?” Finn said, unsure what his brother could want with that information.

“Are you taking him trick-or-treating for Halloween then?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Kurt could practically hear the grin in his brother's voice. “That's pretty awesome, right? Are you taking Blaine?”

“I am now, but that's not the point,” Kurt said, mildly annoyed. Finn was acting like this was no big deal, and Kurt had told him several times that an arrangement like this was not something to be taken lightly. “Have you and Sam really thought this through? Have you guys set up an agreement?”

“No,” Finn said, cringing a bit at the sharp breath Kurt took. “We're just doing this casually. We're going to try it out, you know?”

“Finn, I really don't think that's a good idea. Sam has never gone into head space with anyone before. The first time he does it should not be at a public outing. Not to mention that casual really doesn't work for Littles. They need rules and consistency. Not a now-and-then big person in their lives.” He growled. “Ugh! I just—I don't think you really listen to anything that I tell you!” 

“Daddy?” came a small voice from the hallway.

Kurt took in a deep breath to calm himself. “Everything's okay, baby,” he assured the boy. “Daddy's just talking to Uncle Finn.”

“Are mad at him?” Blaine asked, coming over to sit next to Daddy.

“No. I'm not mad at him,” Kurt said meaningfully, hoping Finn was listening to this. “I'm just frustrated.”

“Acuz Unca' Finn's taking Sam to How'ween?”

“Sort of, baby. I just want Uncle Finn and Sam to be safe.”

“Is okay, Daddy,” Blaine said reassuringly, patting his knee. “Sam yikes Unca' Finn.” With that, he slid off the couch and padded back to their room.

Kurt gazed after him, not sure what that comment meant. Resolving to ask Blaine later, he went back to the conversation with his brother. “Seriously, Finn. I think you should really reconsider.”

“I don't know what the big deal is, Kurt. Sam wants to go with me. He said he'd be fine.”

“Of course he did! He wants a daddy.” Kurt sighed, upset that he needed to explain this. “Look, Finn. You can't take Sam to Halloween as your first outing. When are you coming to New York?”

“In a couple days. Sam wants to hang out before Halloween.”

“Why don't you have a few play dates with Blaine and me? I can be around in case either of you have any problems. That would make me feel so much better about this.”

“I dunno,” Finn said. “I think he just wanted it to be me and him.”

“I'll call him. He likes playing with Blaine. I'm sure he'll be excited to come over.”

“Kurt,” Finn sounded completely annoyed, “just stop.”

“What do you mean?”

“Stop trying to get involved. Sam and I are both adults. We know what we're doing. We don't need your help.”

“Finn, you--”

“I'm serious, Kurt. Butt out. We'll be fine.” Finn hung up without another word.

“What the--” Kurt said, slamming his phone down onto the couch cushion next to him. “The nerve!” He mumbled a few more unpleasant things under his breath not wanting Blaine to hear him. He always got upset when Kurt was mad or cursing.

“Daaaaaaddyyyyyyyyy,” he heard from down the hall. “Daddy, come here!”

“Coming, monkey,” Kurt said, rising from the sofa with a sigh. As much as he wanted to convince himself that he didn't care about what happened between Finn and Sam, he knew that wasn't true. He cared about both of them, and it was his personality to worry. If Blaine felt big later, maybe he'd talk to him about it. Blaine could talk to Sam. “What is it?” he asked, poking his head around the corner into their bedroom.

“I makeded a fort!” Blaine called happily from the floor. He had stripped all the sheets and blankets from their bed and strung them out between their foot board and the chair Kurt kept at their dresser for his skin routine.

Kurt's eyes grew wide. “Blaine Devon Anderson,” he bellowed, “you come out from there right now. You have some explaining to do.”

Blaine crawled out from underneath the blankets, pouting. “Daddy, no Blaine Devon,” he whined.

Kurt answered by grabbing his arm and landing three solid smacks to his bottom. “Yes, Blaine Devon. What made you think this was a good idea?” He gestured to the fort.

“Ow, Daddy!” Blaine yelped, jumping away from him and rubbing vigorously at his bottom. “Is not fair to spank. Is just a fort!”

“It's just a mess,” Kurt said. “You took all the blankets off of our bed. Now, I have to wash them.”

Blaine pooched out his bottom lip. “Jus' wanted to have fun, Daddy,” he said sadly.

“I don't have a problem with making a blanket fort, Blaine,” Kurt told him, softening his tone. “I'm just upset that you used the blankets from our bed. When they get on the floor, they're all dirty. And it's a lot of work to wash them all.”

“Sorry, Daddy,” Blaine said sorrowfully, looking at the floor.

“I forgive you, baby,” Daddy answered, rubbing his back in slow circles. “I tell you what. If you help me clean up this mess and put a load of blankets into the washing machine, I'll pull out some different blankets you can use, and we'll build a fort together in the living room.”

Blaine nodded slowly, reaching down to pick up a blanket from the floor. “Sorry, Daddy,” he repeated. “I didn' fink you'd be mad. I jus' wanted to make you happy acuz you was mad at Unca Finn.”

“Oh, munchkin,” Kurt said, pulling his boy into a hug. “I'm not mad at you or Uncle Finn. I was upset because you made a mess, but you're helping to clean up, so everything is okay.” He paused until he felt Blaine nod. “And, I'm worried about Uncle Finn, not mad at him.”

“But you sayed a bad word,” Blaine pointed out.

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle. “You heard that, huh?” he asked, ruffling the boy's curls. “You're right. I shouldn't have. You know what will make me feel lots better though?”

“What?”

“Building that blanket fort! Come on!” Kurt quickly began gathering the discarded bed linens, heading down the hallway toward the laundry room.

Blaine followed along behind with his own armful of bedding. He still wasn't convinced that Daddy wasn't mad at Uncle Finn. The reasonable side of him knew that he should probably tell Daddy he'd eavesdropped on him and that he agreed with Daddy, but most of him was afraid of getting into trouble. And, he'd maybe, kinda already told Daddy that he'd been listening? He had said he'd heard him curse. Maybe he would just text Sam and not tell Daddy. Daddy didn't really like secret text messages and had maybe told him once or twice or a lot that they were not allowed, but Blaine thought this one might make Daddy happy.

“Coming, monkey?” Daddy called from the laundry room.

“Coming, Daddy,” Blaine replied, moving from his spot just outside the bedroom door. When Daddy moved the blankets from the washer to the dryer, Blaine would tell him that he needed to potty and send Sam the text then. He smiled as he made his way down the hall, happy to have a plan. He was good at making plans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! There’s nothing like updating a story for the first time that I started back in October… I’m sorry it’s taken me so long with this. I’ve been very busy since then, and a lot in my life has changed. Regardless, I’m hoping to finish this story up BEFORE Halloween 2020. Wish me luck, and enjoy some little!Blaine! :)

The next day, Kurt was just putting away lunch when his phone rang. Glancing at the caller ID, he saw that it was Finn. Hopeful that he'd changed his mind about the playdate with Sam, he answered cheerily, “Hello!”

“Really?” Finn said immediately. “I asked you to do one thing, and you couldn't even do that?” He was clearly angry. 

“Finn, what are you talking about?” Kurt asked, irritated. He didn't have time to deal with Finn's attitude today.

“I told you not to talk to Sam, and you did anyway!” 

“I didn't talk to Sam,” Kurt told him sharply. “I try to help the two of you as best I can, but if you don't want my help, I'm not going to give it to you.”

“Well, then why is he saying he wants to meet at your house for a few playdates this week before we go trick-or-treating?” Finn spat. 

“I have no idea,” Kurt said. He was suspicious that Blaine may have had something to do with it, though. He knew he'd been listening in on the phone conversation the day before, but he hadn't said anything about texting Sam, something they had a rule about. 

Finn took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. “You really didn't talk to him?” he asked, less angry now.

“No, Finn. I don't lie,” Kurt retorted. “I didn't talk to him.” As he spoke, he wandered down the hallway, looking for his husband.

“Well,” Finn moved on, “I guess we're meeting at your house tomorrow for a while. Sam says he wants to be there for a couple of hours to make sure everything is okay.”

“That's fine. What time are you coming over?”

“Like, four? I'm driving up tonight, and I was going to stay with Sam.” He sighed. “Maybe that's not a good idea right now.”

“No, I don't think it is,” Kurt agreed. He glanced into their room and found Blaine lying on the bed watching cartoons with Jack Rabbit. He stood in the doorway, watching his boy and talking. “Have you already established rules and limits? Safewords?” Kurt asked.

The sound of his daddy's voice caught Blaine's attention, and he turned the volume on the TV down so he could listen.

“Um, no,” Finn admitted, sighing. “This is just a casual thing, so...”

“So, the rules don't apply to you, Finn?” Kurt asked, watching Blaine's reaction to the name. “You can't play 'casually' with someone and not have at least had a minor discussion about what you both want and a safeword in place. This is important.” Kurt felt like a broken record. He'd had many conversations with Finn about the importance of safe play ever since he'd been let in on Finn's secret dream of being a daddy. Apparently, nothing was sticking.

Blaine gulped a little bit when he heard Daddy say, “Finn.” He had hoped that Sam maybe wouldn't tell Finn that it had been his idea to have Sam come over and play before trick-or-treating later that week, but he apparently hadn't been so lucky. Now, Daddy was probably going to be really mad at him. They'd sorta had a lot of conversations about honesty and manipulation, and recently, those conversations had included a sore butt.

“Kurt!” Finn was exasperated. “This is what I was talking about yesterday. You just stick your nose into everything! You aren't letting me have any control over what I do with Sam.” His voice took on a bit of a whine as he said, “I hate being treated like I don't know anything. You probably did talk to Sam yesterday and just don't want to admit it.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine as he said, “Finn, I did not talk to Sam yesterday. I'm not a liar. But, I can't condone you and Sam doing this without being safe. You can have the conversation here tomorrow, but I can't let you spend the entire week doing this without being prepared. It's not fair to anyone involved, the two of you or Blaine and me. 

Uh oh. Daddy definitely knew. Blaine was sure this was not going to end well.

Finn started to protest but thought better of it. “Fine,” he said. “I'll tell Sam to meet me at your place tomorrow morning? I can spend the night tonight? 

“Sounds good. See you later.” And with that, Kurt hung up, fixing his little boy with ‘The Look.’ “Want to tell me about your conversation with Sam yesterday?” he asked pointedly. 

Blaine squirmed uncomfortably on the bed. “Daddy, I--”

Kurt moved toward the bed. “If you don't want to answer my question, you can go stand in the corner.”

“Um...” Blaine began, fidgeting. He didn't want to tell Daddy about that. He knew he should have told him yesterday, but he wanted to fix things and surprise Daddy. He couldn't be surprised if Blaine told.

“Blaine, speak up now, or go stand in time out,” Daddy instructed, pointing to the naughty corner in their bedroom. 

Blaine's voice was tiny and quiet. “I texted Sam that they should come play here.”

“Mhm. And, why didn't you talk to Daddy about that first?”

Blaine sighed. “I finked you would be mad,” he admitted quietly. “I wanted to make you happy and s'prise you if Sam and Finn comed over.”

Kurt sighed, sitting down on the bed next to the little boy. “Blaine,” he said gently, pulling him onto his lap. “Look at me, please. We need to talk about this.” 

Looking up at Daddy's face, Blaine's lip trembled a little. “I'm really sorry, Daddy. I know 'm 'posed to tell you, but you were mad at Uncle Finn!”

“Baby, I wasn't mad at Uncle Finn. That's not really the problem here. Do you know why I might be upset with you?” Daddy asked.

Blaine shook his head. He did know, but he didn't want to say. It was 'barrassing.

“What is the rule about talking to your friends on the phone?”

“Tell Daddy first,” Blaine whispered, guilty.

“Uh huh. And why is that a rule?”

“Acuz sometimes I say stuff that's 'posed to be private.” Blaine whispered his response, thinking about the time Daddy had decided to add that rule. He'd maybe accidentally ruined Grandpa's Christmas surprise by telling him what Daddy had been making. Daddy had been working on it really hard, and he'd been excited to surprise Burt for the first time in a long time. Daddy had been less than happy when Blaine let that news slip. That hadn't been the first time Blaine had had trouble with telling people something that was private either, and Daddy had decided to make a rule that he had to tell if he was going to talk to someone about something important, just in case Daddy didn't want him to share his news.

“That's right. And why else would I be upset?”

Blaine pretended to think for a moment. He tilted his head to the side, tapping thoughtfully at his chin. He finally said, “I dunno, Daddy.”

“What's our rule about keeping secrets?” Kurt pressed.

“Secrets aren't okay unless it's presents.” That was a hard rule. Blaine didn't like to tell Daddy about things that would maybe make Daddy upset or that he wanted to be secret but shouldn't be. Before the rule, he kept a lot of secrets from Daddy. He didn't tell him when he wasn't feeling well, when he spilled paint on the floor, or when he brought home Sam's kitty to “catsit” for a weekend. Daddy had finally had to tell him that secrets were not okay unless they were about presents for someone. If there were secrets, Daddy couldn't keep his Blaine safe.

“Good boy,” Daddy praised, kissing his temple. “So, can you tell Daddy why you and I didn't talk before you texted Sam yesterday?”

Blaine gulped. “I dunno,” he whispered, twisting his fingers together nervously.

Daddy watched him for a moment before putting one of his hands over Blaine's, stilling them. “That's a lie, little boy. Why don't you try again? 

Blaine heaved a sigh. He didn't want to tell Daddy because he didn't think that Daddy would agree with his reasoning. But, Daddy always knew when he was lying, and he didn't want to get into any more trouble. “'m big?” he asked 

Kurt was confused. “Are you telling me that you want to be big right now or asking if you're a big boy?”

“Big boy,” Blaine mumbled.

“Yes, you're my big boy,” Kurt agreed, pulling Blaine close. “What does that have to do with why we didn't talk before you texted Sam?”

“If 'm big, I can make decisions,” Blaine told him. “I don' always need a grown up.”

“Hmmm,” Kurt said, thinking. He didn't want to tell Blaine he was wrong; he wasn't, at least not completely. “I guess that's sort of true,” he said finally. “Sometimes, you can make decisions without talking to a grown up. But why are there rules, baby? 

“So Daddy can keep me safe,” Blaine said dutifully. Daddy asked him that question a lot.

“That's right. So, if there are rules to keep you safe, do you think it's safe to break them?”

Blaine shook his head, guilty. “No, sir.”

“That's right, too. So, while you do get to make a lot of decisions on your own because you're Daddy's big boy, we always have to talk about the rules together. We do that even when you're feeling extra big, don't we?”

“Uh huh,” Blaine agreed. “But, I was helpin'.” He didn't want Daddy to think that he was trying to manip'late. That was naughty.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. “You were helping?”

“Uh huh!” Blaine nodded, vigorously. “You was mad at Uncle Finn, and you finked that him an' Sam should have a date. So, I was helpin'.”

“I see. I think you were trying to,” Daddy said, “but you still should have talked to me before you did it. It's part of our rules, but Daddy also knew some information that you didn't know.” He tapped Blaine's nose gently with his finger.

“Oh.”

“So, do you think you should have talked to Daddy before you sent Sam that text?”

“Yeah...” Blaine agreed, realizing that Daddy was right. They always talked about the rules. Just because he was a big boy didn't mean that he could do whatever he wanted. He and Daddy even talked about the rules when Blaine was feeling more like a grown-up and Daddy was just Kurt. They had rules for their relationship that applied to both of them. It made everything go smoother, and they were both happier. This was no different. “'m I in trouble?” he wanted to know.

“Yes,” Kurt replied. He didn't know what he was going to do with his boy yet, but he knew that he was in trouble. Blaine had broken two rules and lied to him. He couldn't let that go.

“Are you gonna spank me?” Blaine asked, nervous. Daddy had spanked for those rules before.

“Maybe. Daddy's not sure yet. For right now, I'd like you to go stand in time out, please.”

Grudgingly, Blaine went to the corner, shoulders slumped as he stood. He was sure Daddy was going to spank, and he definitely didn't want a spanking. He didn't want a sore bottom for when Sam came over to play. But, he had been naughty. So, he wiggled uncomfortably as he stood, his thoughts confusing him and making him feel sad and guilty all at once. The more he thought, the more overwhelmed he became, and he finally gave in to tears, sniffling unhappily as he waited for Daddy to let him out.

Kurt's heart broke just a little as he listened to Blaine sniffle in the corner. He was clearly feeling guilty; Blaine's tears were nearly always genuine. He preferred to whine when he wanted something instead of crying. For a minute, Kurt considered not punishing him at all. While it was a rule that they had to talk before texting or calling friends, Kurt knew that Blaine had genuinely been trying to help. This, Kurt knew, was not an example of direct defiance or manipulation, so he wasn’t going to spank. He thought that writing lines and early bed would be enough to remind his wayward charge of the rules. So, he sat on the bed and watched as Blaine did his very best to stay still for his entire twenty-two minute timeout. However, it was Blaine. Staying still was nearly impossible.

Blaine heaved a sigh of relief when he finally heard Daddy say, “Come here please, baby.” He swiped the backs of his hands over his eyes to rid his face of tears as he padded softly toward Daddy. Then, he stood, head bowed, waiting for him to pass judgement.

“Look at me, please,” Daddy instructed, waiting until Blaine’s nervous brown eyes were staring up at his. “What did you think about while you were in timeout?” he asked quietly.

“I finked about how I shoulda telled you a’fore I texted Sam,” Blaine admitted in a tiny voice. “We has a rule that I hafta talk wif you first, an’ I didn’t. An’, ‘m not apposed to keep secrets from you, an’ I did.”

“That’s right,” Kurt agreed. “And then, when I asked you if you’d done that, you lied to me. Right?”

“Uh-huh,” Blaine nodded sadly. “‘M sorry, Daddy.”

“I know, buddy. You’ll have your punishment, and then we’ll put this behind us.”

“You gon’ spank me?” Blaine whispered, his hands twisting nervously in front of him. He hated getting spanked.

“Not this time,” Kurt said. “We’ve talked about not manipulating me and lying several times, but I don’t think that you were trying to manipulate this time. So, you’re going to write lines for me and have early bedtime tonight.”

“Daaaaaaaddy! Don’ want early bed!”

“Would you like a bedtime spanking instead?” Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow at the whine.

“No, sir…”

“Then, you’ll do your lines and have early bedtime. But Blaine,” Kurt said, tipping his boy’s chin up until their eyes met again, “I don’t want you to lie to me or keep secrets from me again. We have rules for a reason, and I need you to follow them. That’s how we keep one another safe, and that’s very important to me. Okay?”

Blaine nodded. “‘Kay, Daddy. I pwomise.” He wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt’s middle. “Sorry was naughty,” he mumbled into his chest.

“You’re forgiven, baby. Let’s go get your notebook and write your lines, hmm?”

“Yes, sir,” Blaine agreed, grabbing Jack Rabbit off of the bed and heading for the kitchen table. He knew he couldn’t actually have him while he wrote, but it made him feel better if the bunny sat on the table near him while he wrote. He went to Kurt’s desk, grabbing his punishment notebook and a pen before going to the table and situating Jack on one end of the table. Then, he sat at the other end, waiting for Daddy to tell him what to write.

“Thank you for being such a good boy,” Kurt praised. He opened Blaine’s notebook to the first blank page and wrote at the top, “I will talk to Daddy before I send texts. I will not keep secrets from Daddy. I will not tell lies.” Then, he handed Blaine the pen. “I want you to write each one 25 times, please.”

“‘Kay, Daddy,” Blaine agreed, wriggling just a little. 

“Best handwriting,” Kurt reminded him.

“Yes, sir.”

Nearly an hour later, Blaine shoved the notebook away from him and flexed his hand a few times. “All done, Daddy!” he called out. “Is time for a snack?”

“Let me see,” Kurt replied, coming over to inspect Blaine’s writing. He’d done well, and all but the last few sentences were neat and orderly. “Good job,” he praised. “Thank you for doing so well with your lines.”

Blaine preened a little, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s middle for a squeezy hug. “Snack now?” he asked again, batting his eyelashes at Daddy.

“Grapes,” Kurt replied. “Do you want water or milk with your grapes?”

“Milk, p’ease,” Blaine answered, going to put his notebook away. “And, Daddy? Can I p’ease have a cwacker wif peanut butter?”

“A gram cracker?” Kurt asked, screwing the lid back onto Blaine’s full sippy cup.

“Uh huh! Them is supa yummy!”

“One cracker should be fine, I guess,” Kurt relented. “Do you think you can eat it without making a mess? I thought we could watch a cartoon during your snack.” That was not normal practice, but he thought Blaine could perhaps use a nap. He was going to have to fall asleep on his own, though, as Kurt was desperate to avoid the tantrum that would definitely happen if he suggested that Blaine have a nap. Naps and early bed would definitely be deemed “no fair” by a whiny, pouty little boy, and Kurt didn’t want to give out any more punishments.

“Forky?” he asked. After finding out that there were going to be cartoon shorts featuring his favorite new Toy Story character, he’d been demanding to watch them whenever he got the chance. Unfortunately for him, they weren’t going to be released until Disney Plus launched, but he’d agreed to settle for watching Toy Story Toons and Toy Story of Terror until then. It didn’t stop him from asking each time cartoons were brought up if he could “watch Forky.”

“Not yet, baby. Disney Plus doesn’t launch for a few weeks yet.”

Blaine pouted. “But I wanna watch Forky!”

“We can watch Toy Story Toons,” Kurt replied, spreading peanut butter on Blaine’s cracker. “You like those.”

“Want Forky,” Blaine pouted, stomping his foot.

“You can take a nap instead of watching cartoons,” Kurt threatened, more convinced than ever that his boy was tired.

“Nappin’ an’ early bed is no fair, Daddy!” he immediately whined, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting harder.

“Then, I suggest you lose the ‘tude and pick some cartoons that we can watch. You know that when Forky comes out, you’ll get to watch it. I promised that a long time ago.”

Blaine nodded. “No nap?”

“Did you drop the attitude?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Then, I won’t make you nap,” Kurt replied, careful with his words.  _ Making  _ Blaine take a nap and  _ letting  _ him nap when he naturally fell asleep were two different things entirely.

“Yay!” Blaine replied, hopping up and down on his toes. “Toy Story!”

“Go turn it on, baby. I’ll be there in a few minutes,” Kurt told him, getting a water bottle and a few grapes for himself. He smiled to himself as he watched his baby go skipping into the living room, happy to be allowed to watch his favorite cartoons.

Blaine made it all the way through  _ Toy Story of Terror  _ and  _ Hawaiian Vacation _ before he started to fade. He tried valiantly to make it through  _ Small Fry _ , the story where Buzz was left in the ball pit and replaced by a mini Buzz. He loved mini Buzz’s voice, but he was starting to get sleepy. His usual giggles as the tiny toy hopped around were muted by his thumb slowly creeping to his mouth and his eyes beginning to slip shut as he laid his head in Daddy’s lap, humming quietly in satisfaction as Daddy played with his hair. At long last, his eyes closed just as  _ Partysaurus  _ was about to start, but Kurt didn’t dare to shut the movie off until it was over, lest Blaine wake up and complain that Daddy was cutting his cartoon time short. Instead, he just turned the volume down, smiling when he could hear Blaine’s tiny breaths as he fell into a deeper sleep.

If he was being honest, Kurt hadn’t counted on Blaine falling asleep on him. Not that he minded; he just usually used the baby’s naptime to catch up on things around their apartment that were nearly impossible to do when Blaine was awake. Laundry, for one, was difficult, especially if favorite pajamas needed to be washed or, heaven forbid, Jack Rabbit. Thankfully, that wasn’t the case today. He also liked to try to start on dinner preparations and clean the kitchen while Blaine slept, but today, he was going to enjoy some quiet time with his snuggly baby, a rarity that Kurt realized he’d missed as he sat there, scrolling through Instagram and listening to Blaine’s breathing, his hand never leaving the little boy’s hair. It was one of the things he’d first loved when they started doing this, and he vowed then and there to never forget to spend at least one nap a week with Blaine. If he was going to be helping Finn and Sam with their relationship, Blaine was likely to get jealous and need the extra attention, especially after Finn moved to New York full time. That is if everything went as well as they were hoping, Kurt reminded himself. There was always the possibility that Finn would absolutely blow it with his nonchalant attitude. Nevertheless, Blaine needed to be his priority, and spending at least one naptime a week with him would be a good way to increase their together time, something Blaine would desperately need.

The little boy was out for close to an hour, and when he woke up, he was Daddy’s little koala. Everywhere Kurt went, Blaine insisted on going, too. He sucked his thumb, a hand tucked into Daddy’s back pocket as Daddy made fried rice for dinner. He held onto Kurt’s belt loop as Daddy switched the laundry over from the washer to the drier. He sat on Daddy’s lap while Daddy tried to pay a few bills, and he demanded a piggyback ride when Daddy went around to turn off lights before bathtime.

“You feeling okay, monkey?” Kurt asked as he ran the bath water. “Are you feeling sick?”

“Uh-uh, Daddy,” Blaine mumbled, latching onto him as soon as Kurt had his shirt off. “‘M fine.”

“Are you sad or upset about something?”

That gave Blaine pause, and finally, he nodded, staring down at his toes until Daddy had his pants off. Then, quietly, he said, “What if Sam’s bigger ‘n’ me?”

Kurt wasn’t quite sure how to answer that question. “Are you worried about Sam and Uncle Finn coming over to play tomorrow?”

Blaine nodded. “What if Sam is bigger ‘n’ me, an’ he makes fun o’ me for bein’ a baby?”

“I don’t think Sam will be mean to you, baby,” Kurt replied, checking the temperature of the water and helping his boy into the tub. “In fact, I think Sam’s going to be pretty nervous tomorrow.”

“Why?”

“Well, Sam’s never had a daddy before, right? Do you remember how you felt when you first became my baby?”

“Uh-huh,” Blaine answered, taking the two rubber duckies that Daddy offered him. “I was a yittle bit scareded, but you helpeded me feel better.”

“That’s right. You knew I loved you, and it made you feel safe. But Sam doesn’t know that about Uncle Finn yet because they’re not dating. So, it’s going to be extra scary for him. That’s why I thought he should come to play with you. It might make him feel better to have someone around that he knows.”

“You fink I can make my Sam feel better, Daddy?” Blaine asked. 

“I think you’ll be really good at making Sam feel better,” Daddy replied. “Close your eyes. I’m going to get your hair wet.”

Blaine did as he was told, not talking for a little while. Then, once his hair was wet, he asked, “Daddy?”

“Yes, my Blainers?”

“What if Unca Finn makes fun o’ me or my Sam?”

“He’s not going to do that, baby. I won’t let him.” Then, a wave of realization hit Kurt, and his stomach dropped. He hadn’t told Blaine that Finn was going to be staying with them. It had completely slipped his mind when he started dealing with Blaine’s punishment. Now, he feared, it was going to be extra hard to get Blaine into bed, and he so clearly needed the extra sleep. “Blaine,” he started gently, waiting until the little boy looked at him with big eyes. “Daddy made a mistake and forgot to tell you something important. Uncle Finn is going to be spending the night with us tonight. He won’t get here until after you’re in bed, though.”

Blaine stiffened at that. Other than a few hours at Burt and Carole’s house a few days after the incident, he hadn’t spent much time around Finn since he’d called him a baby and told him to leave Kurt. Blaine had forgiven him, but he was still a little afraid of Finn. He knew Kurt would protect him, keep anything truly bad from happening, but he still wasn’t convinced that Finn wouldn’t say something mean again to make him cry. The last time had been terrible, and Blaine knew that it would be worse if it happened in their house. “Why?” he finally whispered, only relaxing a little when Kurt began to run a reassuring hand up and down his back. 

Kurt sighed. The answer was complicated. “Well, Uncle Finn didn’t talk about any rules or expectations with Sam before he got in the car to drive to New York. We thought it might be a good idea for him to stay with us so Sam doesn’t get confused and regress before they’ve had a chance to talk.” As soon as the answer left his mouth, Kurt grimaced. That was the adult answer; there wasn’t a great way to explain it to little Blaine.

“So, he stay here to keep Sam safe?”

“That’s right, baby. You’re so smart,” Kurt praised, happy that the explanation hadn’t gone over Blaine’s head. “If he does anything mean to you--or to Sam--I’ll send him back to Ohio right away. I won’t let him hurt you, baby.”

“Daddy promise?” Blaine asked.

“Daddy promises,” he answered, leaning in to kiss Blaine’s damp cheek. “What do you say we shampoo that hair and get you out of the tub before my little monkey turns into a little prune?” He punctuated his question with a few gentle tickles to Blaine’s ribs, smiling when his boy giggled.

“Daddy, ‘m not a monkey!” Blaine protested, smiling widely at Kurt. “‘m your Blainers.”

“You are?” Kurt asked, feigning shock. “Well, then I definitely can’t let my Blainers turn into a little prune!” Blaine splashed him a little then, and Kurt relaxed. His baby was obviously feeling better, and Kurt wanted to keep it that way. So, with a big smile on his face, he finished the baby’s bath, wrapping him up in a fluffy towel and depositing him on the bed when he was dry and the tub was drained. “What jammies would you like tonight?” he asked, opening Blaine’s pajama drawer to look inside.

“Dinos!” Blaine sang, hopping up and down.

“T-Rex or Pterodactyl?”

“Tear-dack-ol!”

“Flying dino jammies coming right up,” Kurt called, picking up Blaine’s pajamas and tossing them towards the bed. They landed nearly on Blaine’s face, and the little boy giggled, pushing them away so he could watch Daddy coming toward him. With a twinkle in his eye, Kurt pushed aside Blaine’s towel and blew a raspberry against his tummy, sending him into another peal of laughter.

“Daddy, no tickles!” he panted, sitting up a little. “You forgetted my unnerpants, Daddy!”

“Oh, no!” Kurt replied, going back to the dresser for a pair of underwear. “Shall we get dressed and brush our teeth so we can read a bedtime story?”

That wiped the smile off of Blaine’s face. “I gottsa go bed early?” he whined, giving Daddy his best puppy dog eyes.

“Yes, Blaine,” Daddy said firmly, picking up the dino undies and holding them out. “Early bedtime is part of your punishment.” He held up a hand before Blaine could mount his common protest of “but I don’t like it” at him. “I know you don’t like it,” Daddy continued, “but you’re not supposed to like it. That’s what makes it a good punishment.”

Blaine huffed a little at that but didn’t say anything else, docilely allowing Daddy to help him get dressed. Then, he followed him into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and going potty at Daddy’s request. He was quiet and clingy again as he had been most of the afternoon, needing to touch Daddy and not let go of him.

Finally, Kurt took pity on him. “Do you want some warm milk while we read our bedtime story?” he asked, picking Blaine up and bouncing him on his hip a little.

“Can I?” the little boy questioned, peering at Daddy from where he rested his head on Kurt’s shoulder.

“I wouldn’t offer if it wasn’t allowed,” Kurt reminded him. “Let’s make some nice cinnamon milk; then, we’ll read a bedtime story, and you can go to sleep. I think my little boy is very tired.”

“No. Not tired,” Blaine grumped, his thumb creeping toward his mouth again as Kurt made his way out of their bathroom, headed for the kitchen. “Jack?” he mumbled, pointing to the bed as they passed it.

“You’re right. We should bring Jack with us,” Kurt agreed, stopping at the bed to scoop up the stuffed rabbit, which Blaine quickly snatched from Kurt’s grasp to squeeze tightly against his chest. “We wouldn’t want any sad rabbits in our house.” He jiggled Blaine again, but the little boy continued to pout.

He pouted all the way through Daddy making the milk, getting his bedtime story from the shelf, and settling him onto the bed, Jack Rabbit tucked up next to him, and the blankets pulled up over his lap.

“Here, baby,” Kurt said, passing him the sippy. “Are you ready for your bedtime story?”

“What you picked?” Blaine asked, sipping at his milk just a little. Truth be told, he hadn’t been paying a lot of attention to what Daddy was doing. He was grumpy about having to go to bed early, scared about Uncle Finn coming, and very, very sleepy from too many emotions. So, he’d been dozing off on Daddy’s shoulder just a little while pretending to still be very, very mad at him.

“I picked  _ The Very Hungry Caterpillar _ ,” Kurt replied, showing him the book cover. This was one of Blaine’s favorite stories; it always put him in a good mood because Daddy would pretend to munch on him while he read the story, picking different body parts to represent what the little caterpillar was eating.

“Is good,” Blaine confirmed, leaning against Daddy to see the pictures better as he began to read. He slurped at his milk, already feeling very sleepy.

“ _ In the light of the moon, a little egg lay on a leaf _ ,” Kurt read, pausing to press a kiss to the top of Blaine’s head as he turned the page. “ _ One Sunday morning, the warm sun came up and--pop!--out of the egg came a tiny and very hungry caterpillar. He started to look for some food _ .” Daddy surveyed his boy as if he were looking for the very best place to munch on him, and Blaine gave him a tiny smile around his sippy cup.

“Don’ eat your Blainers, Daddy,” he mumbled.

Kurt didn’t say anything, just continued to read. “ _ On Monday, he ate through one apple _ .” Daddy pretended to take a bite out of Blaine’s cheek. “That was sure a yummy red apple,” he said with a smile.

Blaine giggled at him.

“ _ But he was still hungry. On Tuesday, he ate through two pears _ ...” This time, Kurt pretended to take a bite out of each of Blaine’s shoulders.

Again, this elicited a giggle from Blaine, and a bit of milk dribbled out the side of his mouth as he laughed around his sippy cup.

“ _ ...but he was still hungry, _ ” Kurt read, grinning at his happy boy. “ _ On Wednesday, he ate through three plums… _ ” This time, Kurt nibbled at three of Blaine’s toes, causing the boy to laugh uproariously. He continued to read, munching on Blaine’s fingers for the four strawberries and his knees, his elbows, and his nose for the five oranges. 

Then, they came to Blaine’s favorite part. As Kurt read through the extensive list of what the caterpillar ate on Sunday, he took random “bites” of Blaine from anywhere he could reach. He nibbled on each of Blaine’s earlobes, on his chin, his wrists, the back of his neck, his chest, his tummy, and both big toes. Blaine was careful not to spill his milk as he watched Daddy munch on him with a huge, delighted smile on his face.

When he was finished, Kurt looked up at his baby, giving him a grin. He’d made him happy, which had been the goal of reading this book in the first place. Now, to make him sleepy. Slowly, he settled back by Blaine again, wrapping him up in a hug as he murmured softly in his ear, “ _ That night, he had a stomach ache. _ ”

Blaine put his cup back in his mouth and began to suck down the warm milk again, feeling sleepy once more now that Daddy was tucked next to him, reading soft and low in his ear. He was warm and comfy, and Blaine was tired from being worried all day. 

“ _ The next day was Sunday again. The caterpillar ate through one nice green leaf, and after that, he felt much better. Now he wasn’t hungry any more--and he wasn’t a little caterpillar any more. He was a big, fat caterpillar. _ ” As Kurt read this, he kept an eye on Blaine, watching as he seemed to settle further into the bed, slipping down a bit more. His eyes were getting droopier, and Kurt could tell that it was working. So, he kept reading. “ _ He built a small house, called a cocoon, around himself. He stayed inside for more than two weeks. _ ”

As Daddy began to pull the blankets up a little higher, Blaine scooted down a little lower into the bed, sleepily handing off his mostly empty sippy cup to Daddy. He didn’t let his eyes fall all the way closed, but they were mostly shut, listening as Daddy’s voice got quieter and quieter.

“ _ Then, he nibbled a hole in the cocoon, pushed his way out, and… he was a beautiful butterfly! _ ” Leaning in just a little bit closer, Kurt whispered, “And, you are my beautiful boy.” He watched as Blaine squirmed happily at the compliment, smiling to himself. “Are you ready for the lights out, baby?” he asked softly, pulling the blankets just a little closer to Blaine’s chin and pressing a soft kiss to his temple.

“‘M s’eepy,” Blaine confirmed, already beginning to slur his words.

“Okay. Daddy’s going to shut the lights off and go back to the living room for a little bit. I’ll come to bed after a while,” he whispered quietly. “You be my good little boy and go to sleep.” At Blaine’s nod, he added, “I love you, baby.”

“Yove you, Daddy…”

Kurt smiled, brushing another kiss across his cheek before walking out of the room. He switched off the light as he passed and left the door cracked just a little so that Blaine could see if he needed to get out of bed. With a heavy sigh, Kurt sat down on the couch, grabbing a book to wait for Finn to arrive.

His step-brother tapped on the door at around 10:30, a little more than an hour after Kurt had put Blaine to bed. When Kurt opened the door for him, he dropped his bags with a loud thump to pull his brother into a hug. “Good to see you, man,” he said.

“Shh. Blaine’s already asleep,” Kurt hissed, even as he hugged Finn back. “And, it’s good to see you, too.”

“Isn’t it super early for him to be asleep?” Finn asked, hardly lowering his voice at all. “I mean, he naps during the day, doesn’t he?”

“Hush!” Kurt said again, punching his brother in the arm. “If you wake him up, so help me…”

It was too late for that. As the words left his mouth, Kurt could hear a whimpered, “Daddy?” come from the bedroom. A few moments later, the bedroom door opened and Blaine came toddling out, Jack Rabbit tucked firmly under his arm. He blinked against the bright lights of the living room, and he whimpered again, “Daddy? Daddy!”

“Right here, baby,” Kurt soothed, coming to meet him halfway. “Why’d you get out of bed, baby? I thought you were asleep.”

“Lou’,” Blaine answered as if the partial word explained everything, which, with Finn around, it kind of did.

“Uncle Finn just got here,” Kurt explained, rubbing the boy’s back. “He was kinda loud because he didn’t know you were sleepin’.”

Blaine peered around Daddy. “Is ni’ time,” he said, furrowing his brow in confusion at his uncle.

“You’re right. Sorry, little man,” Finn agreed. “You can go back to bed. I’m tired, too.”

“Daddy come?” Blaine asked, looking up at Kurt’s face pleadingly.

“In a few minutes, baby. I need to help Uncle Finn get set up on the couch.” That explanation earned him a pout. Even still, he hoisted Blaine up onto his hip, walking back into the bedroom. “You just lay down again with Jack, and I’ll be in in just a few minutes,” he reassured. Gently, he laid Blaine back down on the bed, pulling the covers around him tightly and kissing his temple. 

Blaine whimpered a little but didn’t say anything, just pulling Jack Rabbit closer to him and putting his thumb in his mouth.

“Be right back,” Kurt promised again, heading back to the living room. “I told you you needed to be quiet,” he hissed at Finn, giving him a glare. “He needed the extra sleep. He was so nervous today about you coming to stay with us and Sam coming over tomorrow.”

“Why?”

“Because he’s afraid of being made fun of and because he’s never had anyone like him to play with before. We’ve gone to groups in the past, but most of the kids around his age are girls; Blaine likes to play with dinos and Legos more than baby dolls, and play group just isn’t as fun for him as it is for some littles. Plus,” Kurt sighed, “Sam is his best friend, even when he’s big. A lot of things are going to change if the two of you decide to become Daddy and baby.”

Finn looked completely scared. “Change? What’s going to change?”

“Blaine’s going to have a friend, and we’ll each have a babysitter if I have anything to say about it,” Kurt answered, deftly shoving a pillow into a clean case and spreading out a blanket on the couch. “It would probably be best if the two of you get an apartment here in this building, that way if you have to go to work or I have a meeting, we’re both handy to drop our kids off with each other.” He paused. “Assuming the two of you want to do this full time like Blaine does.”

“Does that bother you?” Finn asked. “That he’s little most of the time.”

Kurt shook his head. “Not at all. It helps both of us, and Blaine is big when he needs to be. Sometimes, he comes out of it for a few days or weeks. It just depends on how he feels. Most of the time, though, he wants to be little, and that’s okay. We get what we need from each other. I don’t feel like I’ve lost anything.” He knew that was a common question, if he felt like he was just a parent without a partner. That wasn’t true at all. In fact, Blaine being little all the time meant that when they were together as adults, they felt even closer. Neither one hid anything from the other, and their closeness had only grown since they’d started.

Finn wasn’t sure what to say, so he just nodded. “I’m glad you’re both happy.”

“We are. And, you can be, too.” He looked pointedly at his brother. “This just takes a lot of communication, Finn. And, honesty. I hope you and Sam click because I think this could be good for both of you. But don’t force it this week. If it doesn’t feel right, use your safewords and talk about it.”

“I’m honestly scared shitless,” Finn said, staring down at his hands. “There are so many things I don’t know anything about. I mean, what if I screw everything up? What if I do it all wrong, or Sam hates me?”

“If Sam is supposed to be your little, you won’t screw everything up. Will you make mistakes? Sure. I did and still do sometimes. But you admit that you’re wrong, ask for forgiveness, and keep going. Sam will understand.”

“How come you get to be the smart one?” Finn teased, looking up to meet Kurt’s gaze. “But seriously, Kurt. Thank you. Thank you for listening and for being willing to help.”

Kurt flashed him a big smile. “It’s more trouble than it’s worth sometimes,” he said, “helping you. But I love you, even if you are a big lug.”

“Love you, too,” Finn answered, pulling him in for another hug. 

When they were finished, Kurt stepped back. “Do you need anything else? I need to get back in there to Blaine before he ends up in tears thinking that he’s in trouble or I’ve left him.”

“No. I’m good to go. Thanks, bro.”

“Good night, then.”

“Good night.”

With that, Kurt turned and padded back into the bedroom, slipping out of his jeans and into the pair of sweatpants that he left hanging on the back of the vanity chair. Then, he crawled into bed beside Blaine and immediately had his arms full of little boy.

“My daddy,” Blaine whispered possessively, snuggling up close, his thumb still stuck in his mouth.

“I’m your Daddy,” Kurt agreed, whispering into his hair. “And, you’re my baby.”

“Daddy’s Blainers,” Blaine mumbled.

“Daddy’s Blainers,” Kurt repeated, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. They had an interesting week ahead of them, and he wasn’t sure he was ready. They could do it, though, he knew, and all of them were likely to be better off for it. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Blaine refused to get out of bed. “Don’ wanna get up, Daddy. S’eepy…”

“You’re still tired?” Kurt asked. “Even though you napped and went to bed early?”

“Uh-huh.” Blaine nodded solemnly as he made Jack Rabbit dance above his head. “I fink Unca Finn should go ‘way so he don’ get sick, too.” He faked a cough, trying to look sad and tired as Daddy watched him.

“Do you have a cough?” Kurt asked, deciding to play along. “Do you need some cough syrup?”

Blaine froze at this. “Um, uh-uh,” he said. “Was jus’ a yittle cough, Daddy.”

“I see,” Kurt answered. “How’s your tummy? Is it upset?”

Holding up his thumb and pointer finger, Blaine said, “Jus’ a yittle,” leaving a very small space between them.

“And, what about your head? Does it hurt?”

“Yots an’ yots, Daddy.”

“Do you have a fever? Do you feel cold?” Kurt reached over to rest a hand on his little boy’s head. He was definitely  _ not _ feverish.

“I fink so,” Blaine replied, pretending to shiver. “’m real sick, Daddy. Unca Finn gotsa go home.”

“Well, since you’re so sick, Daddy is going to call the doctor,” Kurt replied, rolling over in bed to grab his cell phone off his nightside stand. “Then, once we get an appointment made, I’ll tell Uncle Finn that he and Sam won’t be able to come over and play. After that, I’ll have to send your Halloween costume back. If you’re sick today, you won’t be well enough to go trick-or-treating in a few days.”

This brought a pout to Blaine’s face. “Wanna go twick-tweatin’,” he grumped.

“I wanted to take you,” Kurt replied. “But you’re really sick. I don’t want to make you worse.”

“I won’ get worse! Pwomise!” Blaine said, tugging at Daddy’s arm.

Kurt ignored him, pretending to search for the number for their doctor. “Shhh, baby,” he said instead. “I’m going to call the doctor, so we can get an appointment. They’ll get us some medicine so that we can make sure you get well again.”

“No doctor!” Blaine complained, trying to pull the phone out of Daddy’s hand. “Don’ need it, Daddy! Pwomise!”

“If you’re too sick for Uncle Finn to be here, then we need to see a doctor and get you some medicine. I won’t have anything here at home to fix you up,” Kurt answered, putting the phone to his ear. “Shhh.”

“You callin’?” Blaine asked, panicked. He hated the doctor, and he  _ so  _ did not want to go!

Kurt nodded.

“Daddy, no!”

“Shhh, Blaine. We need to go so you can get better.”

“Daddy, no! ‘m no’ sick! Pwomise!”

“You said you were. I think we need to go to the doctor.”

“No! I’s no’! I’s no’! I yied!”

Kurt put the phone down at that. “You lied about being sick?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at Blaine.

“Uh-huh,” Blaine replied, scooting away a little in case Daddy got swatty. “I jus’ don’ wanna get up, but ‘m no’ weally sick.”

“Why did you lie to me, Blaine Devon?” Daddy asked. “You know that lying is against our rules.”

Blaine gulped. “Blaine Devon” was so not good. “Um…” he said softly, trying to come up with a good explanation that wouldn’t get him stuck in timeout or getting a spanking. Finally, he settled on the truth. “I is scareded,” he admitted quietly. “Unca Finn is scawy…”

Kurt rolled onto his side to face Blaine, tugging at him until he moved a little closer. “Can you tell me why Uncle Finn is so scary, baby?” Kurt asked softly, petting at his little boy’s hair. He had a pretty good idea of what was going on, but he wanted to hear it straight from Blaine so he didn’t have to wonder.

“Yas time, he yelleded at me an’ telled me I was bad…” Blaine murmured. “Wha’ if he stiww finks dat an’ den he does it ‘gain when I go to has bwe’fast?”

“Hmm…” Kurt answered, trying to come up with a good way to talk his boy through his fears. Finally, he asked, “Do you trust Daddy, Blaine?”

“Uh-huh,” Blaine answered, snuggling closer. “My Daddy.”

Kurt smiled. “That’s right. I’m your daddy, and you trust me. So, do you think Daddy would invite Uncle Finn to come stay here if he thought Uncle Finn was going to be naughty or rude?”

“No… Bu’ Daddy, wha’ if he do’s it when you isn’t wif me?”

“Well, then, you should come and tell me right away,” Kurt said. “I need to know if he’s mean to you, so I can take care of it. I took care of it when he did it in Ohio, and I’ll take care of it if he does it here, too.”

Blaine thought about this for a minute. “Do I hafta go out dere an’ sees him, Daddy?” he finally asked. “I don’ wanna.”

“You do have to go out there for breakfast,” Kurt replied. “But we have something to take care of first.”

That got Blaine out of bed. He darted across the room, pressing his backside against the wall. “No, Daddy,” he protested. “No spankin’.”

“Yes, Blaine Devon,” Kurt replied, sitting up with a long sigh. He wouldn’t normally spank, even though they’d just discussed lying the day before. He’d typically just wash out Blaine’s mouth with some fish oil he’d found that was, admittedly, good for his little boy but tasted awful. However, when Blaine was nervous, he had a tendency to have a bit of a sensitive tummy, and Kurt didn’t want to risk him throwing it all up. So, he was dishing out a spanking. Not a full one, but Blaine didn’t need to know that. “Come over here,” Kurt said calmly, crooking his finger in the little boy’s direction.

“Nuh-uh,” Blaine said, pressing closer to the wall. “No spankin’.”

“I don’t think you want to tell me ‘no’ right now, little boy,” Kurt said sternly. “You’re already in trouble, and you don’t want to make it worse.”

“Don’ wan’ a spankin’.”

“You never do. That’s why they work. Come here, please, before I decide we need more than just my hand.”

Blaine bit his lip, tears already welling in his eyes. He didn’t want a spanking, not when Uncle Finn could hear and Sam was coming over and Daddy was mad about his lying. “Please no?” he asked as a tear leaked down his cheek.

“Come here,” Kurt said, stealing himself to do what he needed to do. He really did not want to have to spank Blaine. He hated it, and Kurt hated doing it. But there had to be consequences.

When Blaine finally came closer, Kurt grabbed him by the hand and pulled him over between his knees. He brushed Blaine’s unruly hair out of his eyes and kissed him softly on the cheek. “I love you, Blaine,” Kurt said, looking him in the eye. “I love you, and I don’t want to spank your bottom. You know, though, that you don’t lie to me. Daddy doesn’t lie to you, and you don’t lie to him. When you lie, there are consequences, and this time, it’s a spanking. Do you understand that?”

Nodding, Blaine leaned in to hug Daddy tight. “Sorry I yied,” he whispered into Kurt’s chest. “’m ready…”

“What a brave boy you are,” Kurt praised him, tugging his jammie pants and underwear down and helping him over his lap. He didn’t bother to lecture; Blaine knew what he’d done, and he was already sorry. Kurt started alternating cheeks, doing a small circuit to make sure he was evenly covering Blaine’s bottom. It didn’t take long before the little boy was sniffling and kicking his feet, obviously feeling it. That was when Kurt adjusted him, raising his right knee to get a better angle at Blaine’s sit spots. He meted out 10 smacks to his sit spots before adding one last hard smack to the center of his bottom. Then, he began to lightly rub at Blaine’s back, praising him for taking his spanking so well. “My good, sweet boy,” Kurt praised, tracing a heart on Blaine’s back. “My good, good boy.”

Blaine didn’t wait long before scrambling off of Daddy’s lap and into his arms, not caring that his pink bottom was still uncovered. “Sowwy, Daddy. Sowwy, sowwy…” he repeated over and over as Kurt hugged him closer, rubbed his back, and whispered in his ear. Finally, his tears and sniffling let up, and Blaine allowed Kurt to pull his pants and underpants back up. He was surprised that his bottom didn’t really hurt much; Daddy’s spankin’s always hurt for a long, long time.

“Ready for breakfast now?” Kurt asked, scooping his boy up in his arms, careful of his bottom. He didn’t think it was likely to be very sore, but he didn’t want to take any chances.

“Wha’ we havin’?” Blaine asked, making grabby hands in the direction of the bed when Kurt took a few steps toward the door. “Jack!”

“Yes, yes. Jack Rabbit,” Kurt agreed, turning back so Blaine could scoop up his rabbit. “What would you like for breakfast? I was thinking cereal since Sam is coming soon.”

“When?” Blaine inquired. He snuggled deep into Kurt’s shoulder as he was carried out of the bedroom and into the living room. He didn’t want Finn to see him, so he hid his face in Kurt’s shirt.

“In a few hours. We have time for breakfast and a few cartoons before he gets here,” Kurt replied. He smiled when he saw that Finn was already up. Perhaps he hadn’t heard the goings-on in the bedroom.

“Forky?”

“You know that we can’t watch Forky yet,” Kurt replied. “You’ll have to pick something else.”

Blaine didn’t respond. They were rounding the corner into the kitchen, and he could see Uncle Finn sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. So, Blaine stuck his thumb in his mouth and pressed his face into Kurt’s neck so he didn’t have to look at the other man in their apartment.

“Someone’s shy this morning,” Kurt said as he came into the kitchen. He was trying to let Finn know they were there without startling him, but it didn’t work. The other man jumped, looking up at them with wide eyes for a moment before he schooled his features.

“Good morning,” Finn said cheerfully. “How’s Blaine this morning?”

“He’ll be fine soon,” Kurt answered. “He’s just feeling a little bit shy.”

“Why?”

“Well, we had a rocky start to our morning, and he’s nervous about seeing you.” When Blaine whined in protest of Daddy talking about his being in trouble that morning, Kurt just squeezed him for a second, patting his back reassuringly.

“Oh…” Finn said.

Kurt decided to go about business as usual. “Have you heard from Sam this morning?” Kurt asked. “What time is he coming over, and what would he like to do today?” He popped a couple of pieces of bread in the toaster for himself and grabbed out a bowl for Blaine’s cereal. “Cheerios or Corn Flakes?” Kurt whispered to Blaine, jiggling him just a little.

“Sheer-os,” Blaine lisped around his thumb.

“Milk or no milk?”

“No mi’k.”

“Do you want apple or orange juice to drink?”

“Oynsh.”

Kurt nodded, moving about the kitchen to get Blaine’s cereal and juice ready while he waited for his toast to brown. As he finished preparing something, he carried it to the table. It was obvious Blaine was going to require he sit on his lap, and there was no way he’d be allowed to put the little boy down, even for a moment. So, he carried him around the kitchen, carting things back and forth, and rocking Blaine whenever he had the chance, doing his best to soothe him and help him to come out from his hiding spot. He couldn’t hide forever, and Kurt didn’t want to have to force him out if he didn’t have to.

It proved a challenge to pour his coffee and spread peanut butter on his toast, but somehow Kurt managed, and he brought everything back to the table, sitting down in a chair that he pulled far away from the table. Now, he had to get Blaine to turn around enough he could eat. “My Blainers,” Kurt whispered, nibbling gently at his little boy’s cheek. “My Blainers, are you hungry?”

“Uh-uh,” Blaine replied, shaking his head. “Jush shnuggl’n’.”

“I know you’re snuggling, but I need you to come out and eat your cereal.”

“No, p’eash.”

“Thumb out,” Kurt reminded him, tapping at his little boy’s hand. “I can’t understand you when your thumb is in your mouth.” He was apparently going to need to take this one step at a time. He waited patiently as Blaine removed his thumb, wiping it unceremoniously on his shirt. “Thank you,” Kurt said. “Now, I know you’re being my snuggle bug, but I need you to turn around and face the table so you can eat your Cheerios.”

“You fee’ me,” Blaine insisted, not moving.

“I can feed you, but not when you sit like this. We’ll spill it all on the floor if we try that. Please turn around.” Kurt was doing his best to be patient and gentle, but he was starting to get frustrated.

“No, p’ease.”

“Yes, please. If you don’t turn around, you’ll have to stand in time out while I eat. Then, you’ll have to sit at the table all by yourself to eat your cereal while I get ready for Sam to come over. Is that what you want?”

Blaine shook his head.

“Then, please turn around so we can eat breakfast together.”

This time, Blaine complied, keeping his eyes down so he didn’t have to look at Finn. He picked up his cup first, drinking some juice before opening his mouth for a bite of Cheerios.

This didn’t sit well with Finn, and he asked, “Is this still about what I said back at Mom and Burt’s? Because, I apologized, and I feel really bad about that.”

“It is,” Kurt confirmed. He didn’t like to talk about Blaine in front of him as if he wasn’t there, but Finn wasn’t likely to let this go; it was also pretty obvious that Blaine had no intention of speaking for himself at this point. “You scared him when you did all that back then, and while he’s forgiven you, he’s worried you’ll do it again.”

“I won’t!” Finn said quickly, wishing he could make eye contact with his nephew. “I should never have done it the first time, and I’ll never do it again! How do I make him believe me?”

“Prove it to him,” Kurt said simply, feeding Blaine another bite of cereal. “Show him that you’re going to be kind and gentle with him. He’ll warm up eventually.”

Finn nodded resolutely. “I will.”

“So, did you tell me what time Sam is coming over? I must have missed it.”

“He thought he’d be here around 10 or 10:30,” Finn said, getting up to top off his coffee. “I didn’t know what to expect when he gets here.”

“Let me get Blaine fed and watching cartoons. Then, we can talk about it,” Kurt answered.

“I’m going to take a shower,” Finn announced. “Be back soon.” Then, he tromped out of the kitchen, on his way to hunt down clothes from his overnight bag.

“Feel better, baby?” Kurt asked when Finn was gone. “Did you hear what Uncle Finn said about how he’s going to show you he can be nice?”

Blaine nodded. “Uh-huh.” Then, he opened his mouth for another bite. He didn’t really feel like talking. He just wanted to eat and snuggle with his daddy.

When they finally made it through the entire bowl of Cheerios and all of Blaine’s juice, Finn was back from his shower, so Kurt hustled Blaine into the bedroom to change him out of his dino jammies and into some clean clothes for the day. They picked out a pair of gray sweatpants and a blue t-shirt that said, “Daddy’s boy” on the front. Then, Kurt carried him out to the couch. “What do you want to watch?” he asked, sitting down on the couch.

“Um, Bob?”

“Bob the Builder?” Kurt clarified.

Blaine nodded, wrapping his arms tightly around Daddy’s neck.

“Blaine, you’re going to have to let go. I need to talk to Uncle Finn for a few minutes before Sam comes,” Kurt told him gently. He knew his boy was feeling clingy, but he also knew Blaine wouldn’t want to be present for this conversation with Finn. “Can you sit here for just a few minutes without Daddy? I’ll come right back when I’m done talking to Uncle Finn, and I’ll watch with you until Sam comes. I promise.”

“Wan’ you,” Blaine insisted, scooting impossibly closer to Kurt.

“Just give me a few minutes, please,” Kurt said, patting the cushion beside him. “Sit here. I’ll be back before you get through one whole story.”

“Pwomise?” Blaine asked, peeking up at Daddy from his hiding spot.

“I promise,” Kurt replied. “Let’s get you comfy.” He settled Blaine on the cushion and handed him Jack Rabbit. Then, he grabbed the special snuggle blanket he’d made for Blaine, complete with a hood and arm holes. Lastly, he offered him a pacifier. “Stay right here and watch Scoop and Dizzy until I come back,” Kurt said, leaning in to kiss his little boy’s cheek lightly. “I love you.”

“Yuf ew, ooh,” Blaine replied, nuzzling Kurt’s cheek before turning his attention to the screen and rubbing one of Jack’s ears against his nose.

Kurt wandered into the kitchen and found Finn sitting at the table with another cup of coffee. Kurt poured himself one and sat down next to his brother. “So, you wanted my opinion on what to do when Sam gets here?”

“Yeah,” Finn confirmed. “I feel really lost, and I figured you’d be the best guy to ask. You know what you’re doing.”

Kurt snorted at that. “Hardly. But thanks.” Taking a sip from his cup, he said, “I think you should bring Sam in here and talk to him about what he’d like to happen. You for sure need to come up with a safeword. And, you should create two or three simple rules for playing, just for structure and consistency’s sake.”

Finn stared at him for a moment with huge eyes. “Can you break that down into simpler words, please?” he finally asked. “I…didn’t understand, like, any of that.”

Sighing, Kurt said, “When Sam gets here, bring him into the kitchen. Ask him what he’d like to get out of today. Does he actually want you to daddy him, or just be his big person that helps him with stuff when he needs it.”

“What’s the difference?”

“Well, if you daddy him, you’d get to make decisions, tell him what to do, and punish him if he does something wrong. If he just wants a big person, you would just be there to help him, make him feel better when he’s sad, tie his shoes, make his lunch. That type of thing.”

Finn nodded. “Okay. What else?”

“Set up a safeword.”

“How do I do that?”

“Well, Blaine and I use the traffic light method. If he says ‘red,’ we stop immediately, he goes back to being big as best he can, and we talk about the situation. If he says ‘yellow,’ we pause, and we talk about the situation. He doesn’t have to be big for that. Yellow is like slowing down.”

“Has that ever…happened?” Finn asked. “Has he ever used those words?”

“Only a few times at the beginning. We know the limits well by now, and we hardly have any real problems with it.”

“Okay…” Finn looked a little confused, but he plowed ahead. “Was that all?”

“Well, depending on if Sam wants you to daddy him or not, you may need to set up just a few basic rules. They can be as simple as ‘talk to me if you feel upset, don’t lie, and don’t yell.’ They’re easy rules to follow, and they don’t have to have severe consequences if he breaks one of them.” Kurt was about to say that was it, but he remembered one last thing. “Oh! And, remember to ask him if he wants to call you Daddy and if there are any names he doesn’t want you to call him.”

“Oooookay…” Finn said. “I think I’ve got it.”

“Good. I need to get back to Blaine.” As he rose to go back to the living room, Kurt said, “Just remember to relax and listen to what Sam has to say. He’s probably already done some research into all of this, and he might have his own ideas. Just make sure you communicate, and you both agree before you get started.”

“Yeah. Okay,” Finn agreed. “I’m going to stay in here and drink coffee until he gets here. I usually drink almost a full pot.”

“Sounds good,” Kurt agreed, refilling his cup before heading back to the living room to snuggle with Blaine. When he was situated, Blaine crawled into his lap. “My Daddy,” Blaine said, snuggling in close, leaning his head against Kurt’s chest.

“My Blainers,” Daddy said, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Is this a good episode of Bob?”

“Uh-huh,” Blaine said, slipping his thumb into his mouth, his pacifier discarded on the side table, and squeezing Jack Rabbit tight.

They sat cuddled up like that until there was a knock on the door. Finn answered it, announcing loudly, “Sam’s here!”


End file.
